starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wol Cabasshite
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Gastropod | subsoorten = | lengte = 0,80 meter 1,20 meter met tong | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Wol Cabassh | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Ghoel in Jabba's Palace Wol Cabasshite waren een uiterst bizar en intelligent species van Gastropods afkomstig van de planeet Wol Cabassh. Fysiologie Wol Cabasshites bestonden voornamelijk uit een enorme maag. Het waren wezens zonder ledematen met twee ogen en een lang, tongvormig aanhangsel. Ze hadden twee breinen, één voor de vertering en het andere om na te denken. Wol Cabasshites aten voortdurend door met hun tong voedingsstoffen uit metalen en bijna alle substanties te halen die ze aanraakten. Ze hadden een plasmarijk dieet en zeer veel metaal in hun bloed. Daardoor straalden Wol Cabasshites uit zichelf een soort magnetisch veld uit dat werd gecontroleerd door de spieren, waaronder hun tong. Door dit veld te manipuleren en te controleren konden Wol Cabasshites tot op een afstand van 25 meter met elkaar communiceren. Wol Cabasshites plantten zich aseksueel voort door de inhoud van hun maag uit te braken. Dit evolueerde in een Wol Cabasshite-pop. Volwassen Wol Cabasshite deelden wel genetisch materiaal tijdens het kuisen van elkaars tong. Zodoende bevatten de nakomelingen van de Wol Cabasshite verschillend genetisch materiaal. Wol Cabasshites waren zeer taai en konden in vacuüm overleven aangezien ze geen ademhalingsstelsel hadden. Ze konden ook zeer extreme temperaturen verdragen. Wol Cabasshites waren immuun tegen zowat alle stoffen maar ze waren wel zeer vatbaar voor het Brainworm Rot Type A, een virus dat hun denkvermogen aantastte. Cultuur De Wol Cabasshites werden vaak misbegrepen of zelfs aanzien als een creature. Dit species evolueerde zonder technologie te gebruiken in hun samenleving. Hun hersenen waren zeer sterk geëvolueerd maar omwille van hun bizarre levensloop, waren de gedachten van de Wol Cabasshite onverstaanbaar en amper interpreteerbaar voor buitenstaanders. Het bestuderen van Wol Cabasshite filosofie werd lang als een intellectuele hobby beschouwd met daaraan gekoppelde discussies over interpretaties van de bekendste en meest bizarre teksten. De kortste verwant van de Wol Cabasshite was een kleine plasma parasiet die in ruimteschepen leefde waar zij zich voedden met energie en plasma. Doorheen millennia zijn zowel de Wol Cabasshite als de verwante parasiet doorheen heel het universum verspreid geraakt. Hun taal gebruikte fonetische tonen van energie en aangepaste contouren. Magnetisch zingen was belangrijk in Wol Cabasshite culturen. Bepaalde Wol Cabasshites konden zelfs hun magnetisch veld gebruiken om met de neuronen van andere wezens te communiceren maar hiervoor was rechtstreeks contact nodig. Dit contact had vaak een vervelend gevoel tot gevolg waardoor men dacht dat een Wol Cabasshite controle kon nemen over het brein van een persoon. Dit was uiteraard een misopvatting. Omdat de Wol Cabasshites magnetische velden konden manipuleren, maakten andere species voor hen apparaten om hen te helpen. Dit was technologie om zich makkelijker voort te bewegen, te communiceren of ter verdediging. De meeste Wol Cabasshites waren echter blij om een gewoon leven te leiden, na te denken over het zijn van het universum en om te kunnen eten. Geschiedenis De Wol Cabasshites waren een species dat zich millennia geleden ontwikkelde. Eén van de bekendste Wol Cabasshites was de Jedi Master Omo Bouri die Saesee Tiin opleidde. In 124 BBY leidde Bouri de Treaty of Trammis. Tiin, die een telepaat was, vond het extreem moeilijk om in contact te komen met zijn meester. Tot na zijn dood probeerde Saesee tevergeefs om de geest van Omo Bouri te contacteren. In 22 BBY werden de Wol Cabasshites op Coruscant getroffen door een Brainworm Rot Type A uitbraak in de Manarai Heights regio. Het virus werd echter onder controle gehouden. In 1 ABY brak er een Brainworm Rot Type B uit in een Ronto woonst op Tatooine. Uit vrees dat het virus zou evolueren in een Type A liet Ambassador Lurll de Ronto woonst uitkuisen en ontsmetten om het virus te verwijderen. Rond 4 ABY bevond Ghoel zich in Jabba’s Palace. Niemand vermoedde dat de Wol Cabasshite intelligent was. Ghoel probeerde vaak voorbijgangers te likken in de hoop om met hen te kunnen communiceren. Bekende Wol Cabasshite *Omo Bouri *Lurll *Ghoel Achter de Schermen * De achtergrond van de Wol Cabasshite werd bedacht door “ejmacki” voor What’s the Story. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Wol Cabasshites in de Databank *CCG *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars Galaxies category:Sentients category:Buikpotigen category:Wol Cabasshites category:WTS